


Three By the Beach

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Multi, Next-Gen, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys enjoy a day by the beach. Slash or not, depends on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three By the Beach

Albus Severus stretched languidly on the beach towel and dug his toes into the sand. The sun felt gloriously warm on his back, and the rush of the waves was lulling him to sleep.

"Yikes, Albus, watch it!" scolded his older brother.

Albus turned on his side, and looked up at James Sirius who was wiping down his chest. "Wha'd I do?" he asked not seeing anything wrong.

"You kicked sand all over us, you silly fool," explained Teddy who was lying on the other side of James.

"Oh, really?" yawned Albus looking at his brothers bare chest. "I don't see any sand."

"That's because I brushed it all off, you idiot! We don't really like having scratchy sand all over ourselves, unlike you do apparently!"

Albus sat up and looked down at his bare chest. He was indeed covered in sand. "So what – it doesn't bother me; why should it bother you?"

Teddy spoke up and quelled the coming fight, "Leave him be, James. If he wants to be an itchy mess, he can ride home in someone else's flying car."

With a teasing smile, Albus noticed, "I don't see a speck of sand on you, James, honestly."

Teddy slowly sat up and peered at James. "There's one," he stated as he brushed a grain off James's shoulder. "And another," off his arm. "One more," off his chest.

James's face was becoming a bit flushed. Albus grinned, and not wanting to miss the fun, he said. "Why, you're quite right, Teddy. Here's one on his neck." He brushed a fleck of sand from below his brother's ear.

"Why you're right, Albus," grinned Teddy, "I missed that one. I know how James hates having sand all over him. We'd best do a thorough job."

"Quite right, Teddy."

"You two are incorrigible," said James, but he smiled.


End file.
